


The Magician's Tricks

by Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Implied Anxiety, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: A character study of our favorite Magician Arcana holder. My first time attempting this kind of story. UPDATES: MONDAY!Chapter 1 Summary: Souji notices things about Yosuke, things he’s never noticed before. Things like his partners oblivious nature of not noticing someone trying to get an easy lay.





	1. Chapter 1: Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small story for a little character study of my favorite Junes boy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story as well.

“Sorry,” Yosuke apologized for the fifth time that week. “I need to go, I’m running late for tutoring.”

 

Glancing at his partner, Yu raised an eyebrow. “Really now, partner? You’ve never cared before so why now?”

 

“Well, it’s just Ryuu-senpai wanted to catch that new movie if I finish early enough and then a bite to eat.” The auburn haired teen said as he turned and ran off.

 

“...” It was silent as everyone watched the retreating form of their friend.

 

“...that sounds more like a date then a tutoring session…” Chie said, eyebrows raising slightly in question. “This ‘Ryuu-senpai’ must be really pretty special to get Yosuke this interested in school. Man, he’s such a perv.”

 

It was quiet again as the teens stood there, awkwardly looking at one another. This time, Rise broke the silence. “Why don’t we follow him, to check her out.”

 

Yukiko looked uncertainly at Kanji, Naoto, and Souji. Naoto looked okay with the idea and everyone knew Kanji would follow his girlfriend anywhere, while Souji opted to simply shrugging.

 

“Guess it’s settled then!” Chie laughed as Yukiko sighed but, smiled sweetly.

 

“I guess.” She laughed gently.

 

“Well, we best get moving before we lose him.” Their leader suggested pointing in the direction yosuke had taken off.

 

With a cheer, the Investigation Team charged on.

They caught up with Yosuke and in front of the library, leaving with a male third year. The second year was  chattering away as he read some book, obviously quizzing the older boy but, completely missing the look of complete lust on Ryuu’s face.

 

“Wait a second…” Naoto said squinting. “I’m not sure if I’m right or not but, I think this tutoring session was just a ploy to try and date Yosuke-senpai.”

 

“That can’t be!” Chie exclaimed, refusing to believe that Yosuke of all people wouldn’t be able to tell if someone was hitting on him. “Yosuke would know if someone was hitting on him or something. He just has that kind of mind!”

 

“She does have a point.” Yukiko said placidly. “I mean, if you think about it, it could very much be the other way around.”

 

“... I highly doubt that reasoning…” Rise muttered as she watched the third year casually throw his arm around Yosuke’s shoulders, only to receive a confused glance from the younger teen.

 

Obviously, Yu and Kanji shared the sentiment as they snickered softly. Teddie looked confused for a few moments, lost in his own thoughts before finally speaking.

 

“Does anyone know this guy's last name?” the blond questioned. Everyone shook their heads confusion evident on their face. “Sensei, Kanji can you two give me a lift?”

 

With some surprising effort, the two managed to lift the first year high enough to see the duo. “Ah! I know him!”

⎯ ⎯ ⎯

 

A few moments later they were all seated behind some bushes as the ‘tutoring duo’ took a wait at a park bench.

 

“Nakamori Ryuu, just looking for a good lay.” Teddie started seriously. “Plays the tutor card if the target is dim, plays the savior card if the target is bullied.”

 

“But, don’t you think Yosuke would know about his dating reputation?” Yukiko question, looking at the duo through the bush worriedly.

 

“Well, Yosuke tends to keep his headphones on whenever we pass by someone…” Yu said under his breath glaring at the bush with all his might as if Ryuu will feel it through the leaves and branches. “And, plus we’re the only one who he ever talks to…”

 

“Hey, Chie-senpai… aside from us,” Naoto started. “Did Yosuke-senpai have anyone to hang out with? Any other… friends?”

 

“Err… no.” The martial artist shook her head. “Not that I can think of.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Yukiko politely interjected, pausing as if considering her words. “Why?”

 

“Teddie said he does after the bullied and the ones who needed help school work wise.” Rise explained, eyes narrowing in thought. “Now that I think about it, Yosuke-senpai is kinda isolated from the rest of the students…”

 

“And when I moved here,” Yu spoke this time. “Everyone was ignoring his entire existence in some form of way. Yukiko and Chie included.”

 

“So, he’s playing the savior and the tutor card?” Chie gasped, feeling horrified. “That’s… terrible.”

 

“Uh… guys?” Teddie called. “We have a BEARY big problem… They’re gone!” 

 

Looking over, they saw the duo gone and Yosuke’s phone and textbook on the floor. The guy had taken off with the arcana user.

 

“Spread out and look for them.” Their leader ordered voice hard and cold. The IT nodded before dispersing.


	2. Chapter 2: Naivety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie never thought she would see Yosuke as naive… not with all the things he would say about girls at least. To say she was surprised when he was continuously run over by his co-workers and classmates and still believed in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I felt was only slightly deeper than the other chapter. But, not too much, I just didn’t want to make Chie to OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. All rights go to ATLUS.
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

Chie knows she pokes a lot of fun at Yosuke and that at times she might get out of hand with it at times but, she hopes that he notices it’s her way of showing affection. She also knows she may not be the most observant person out there (unlike Naoto, Yu and surprisingly Rise) but she could tell when others were picking on someone.

 

Like when they entered the class some days, the whispering would start up almost immediately. But, when Yosuke would leave the room, the insults, the mockery, and the gossip all come to light and when he re-enters the room, the whispers are back.

 

She doesn’t know if he’s just ignoring it or if he really doesn’t know that the whispers only happen when he’s around.

 

“Oi, Hanamura,” the sleazy-troublemaker of their class jeers as he passes the IT during lunch. “Can you help us for a second?”

 

Yosuke opens his mouth, probably to agree before he was cut off by Rise. “Senpai, you can’t! You promised me a meat bun!”

 

And with that the ex-idol dragged the auburn haired teen off and away from the IT and the troublemaker, who looked rather put off by that before turning and taking his leave. When the other two returned from the meat bun trip, Chie picked up pieces of their conversation that they were having on the way back.

 

“I don’t even remember promising you a meat bun!” Yosuke was complaining. “Why’d I have to buy everyone else one?”   
  


“Teehee!” Was Rise’s only response. With a huff, Yosuke could only accept it. And even though he frowned, Chie could make out a fond look in his light eyes.   
⎯ ⎯ ⎯

 

The next time Chie noticed, the boy was working in Junes and from the way he yawned for the 8th time, this was not the start of his shift. Just as she was about to storm over and confront him, Yu appeared and did it for her.

 

“Yosuke, you’re not supposed to be at work until TONIGHT,” The Fool arcana holder scolded. “Why’re you here in the afternoon?” 

 

“*yawn* Yoshii and Elena called in sick again. So dad has me taking their shifts.” The Magician Arcana user muttered. Yu retaliated by smacking his dumb boyfriend in the head.

 

“You did tell him you had the graveyard shift last night after Elena called in sick again, right?” the taller male growled as Yosuke winced in shame. 

 

_ ‘Good.’ _ Chie thought sourly.  _ ‘Feel ashamed for taking all the work by yourself…’ _

 

Just as he opened his mouth to defend himself or the slackers, Yu had already called his father over. Yosuke was thoroughly chewed out before being sent home.

 

_ ‘I promise, I’ll be the one to help him next time…’ _ She thought.   
⎯ ⎯ ⎯

A week later she was walking through Junes after she ran out of some lady products, she soon found herself drawn to the sounds of laughter and yelps of fear a few isles down.

 

Walking towards the noise filled isle, a gasp tried to choke its way from her throat as she came face to face with a disturbing sight.

 

Yosuke was on a ladder, restocking the top shelf before he was obviously interrupted by the rowdy teenagers below rocking the ladder back and forth viciously.

 

“S-Stop!” The headphone wearing teen was whimpering when she snapped out of her stupor. “I’ll f-fall!”

 

“Good!” One teen laughed pushing harder.

 

“Maybe you’ll disappear for good!” the other crackle pulling just as hard as his partner.

 

“Di-Disappear…?” Yosuke mumbled before Chie kick started into action.

 

“JACKASS!” She cried kicking one. The other stumbled backward just as she whirled around with a strong right hook. “ASSHOLE!”

 

Yosuke could only stare in astonishment as she looked up at his teary eyes with a cheery smile on her face.

 

“I’ve got your back so just stay naïve.” She called happily as he mentally wondered what she was going on about.

⎯ ⎯ ⎯

Trick #2: Naivety

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another successful and hopefully good chapter. Chie is now done, until Monday mata ne~~.
> 
> Start - July 22, 2017  
> Finished - July 22, 2017  
> Typed - February 9, 2018 (Word Count - 663)


	3. Chapter 3: Walls (Amagi Yukiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Yukiko was used to seeing Yosuke with that cheerfully dumb smile on his face or the strangely calm but, jovial look on his face as he tore through shadows. Never a shaking expression with shiny, sad amber eyes. Or, three times Yukiko has seen Yosuke without his walls because of someone else and one time she caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was going to be called ‘Stress’ or ‘Tears’ and be about how Yukiko teaches Yosuke how to deal with being an employee, a student and an IT member but, instead she ended up teaching him it’s okay to have your walls down around friends and that crying is okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights go to ATLUS.
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

Yukiko, along with the others, stared with a morbid fascination as Yosuke was viciously torn apart verbally by his shadow.

“Ah, everything's a pain,” It cackled with a dramatic sigh. “But, when you think about it… I’m the biggest pain around.” 

Without missing a beat, the shadow commanded the lesser shadow to use Zio against his shaking counterpart who could only take with a horrendous cry of pain. The shadow laughed as Yosuke fell to the floor in the fetal position.

“Ah~ Life's a pain, maybe if I simply-” the shadow never had the chance to finish for Izanagi was there tearing through his lithe stomach with a terrifying force.

Yukiko was relieved Yu stopped it when he had… She didn’t want to hear the idea of what Yosuke thought would help get rid of the pain. Glancing at her friend, she saw him sitting in the exact position, eyes dull but shiny with unshed tears as he glanced ahead blankly.

As soon as Izanagi was done dealing with the Shadow Yosuke, Yu was in front of the smaller teen immediately, hugging him to his chest. Using his partners shirt and chest as a barrier between him and the rest of his friends, Yosuke began to slowly cry and wail into the firm plane.

Yukiko, finally able to wretch her eyes away, grimaced as she realised that Yosuke was uncomfortable with crying in front of them… That he felt he needed a wall…  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯

The second time Yukiko saw him without a grin or even a smile, was after he was attacked in Junes. Chie and herself had been sent to look for him so the group could head to the T.V World.

“Where is that blockhead?” Chie muttered, glancing around in worry.

“My, you’re quite protective of Yosuke-kun, huh, Chie-chan?” Yukiko giggled, trying to keep her suspicious tone to herself.

“Yeah kinda…” The tomboy replied sheepishly, unaware of her inner turmoil. “It’s like another one of my brothers. Only he’s actually AROUND my age, haha.”

Yukiko hummed in slight agreement as they continued their search down the isles. They soon heard soft sniffles from a father off area in the part of the Junes Electronics department.

“Yosuke? Is that you?” Chie called out, face the perfect mask of worry. Another sniffle before a stifled sob. That was all the confirmation Chie need before she ran towards the source of the noise. Yukiko followed her friend with a slight hesitation before she quickly squashed it.

“Chie-chan?” Yosuke-kun?” She called before gasping in horror. “Oh…my…”

There in front of her, Chie was helping Yosuke into a sitting position, his belongings were strewn all over the place and his face was pale as he held in the shaky sobs that obviously wanted to escape. His eyes seemed to focus and unfocus constantly as his head leaked blood at a slow pace.

“Yosuke,” Chie said softly, snapping the healer out of her stupor. “What happened?”

“I-” the statement was cut off by harsh, wet coughing. Looking closer, Yukiko saw purple bruises littering all around his slim neck.

“Don’t talk.” She ordered. “Chie-chan, go call the hospital.”

The girl was on it before Yukiko even finished her order. Looking back at Yosuke, she leaned in to inspect his injuries further.

“We’ll talk about this later.” She muttered, collecting the rest of his scattered belongings. “And I will be informing Narukami-kun and Dojima-san.”

Before he could even think to protest, two adults walked in carrying a first aid kit. Assessing the situation quickly, they kneeled beside Yosuke’s slumped down form.

“Please stand back ma’m.” The male said as the female checked him over. Yukiko could only nod and take shy steps back, not fully trusting these adults with Yosuke. Not without reason of course but, she did feel a bit silly not trusting him.

“Throat, badly bruised. Vocal chords might be damaged as well.” The paramedic started. “Ankle is definitely broken, if not fractured, concussion and multiple broken ribs.”

“Load him in the bus.” The other said, jotting notes down on her clipboard. The male nodded leaning down and picking up the teen easily before heading out, possibly to the ambulance.  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯

A few moments later, Yukiko found herself in the Dojima’s car along with the rest of the IT racing to the hospital, the girls retelling the others exactly how they found Yosuke.

“After he’s out of surgery,” Dojima grunted gruffly, glaring at the road. “I’m questioning him my damn self.”

Yu merely nodded, too angry and worried for words to comprehend, Yukiko felt sympathy towards him. This was hard to let sink in.  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯

Once they arrived at the hospital, Dojima and Yu ran straight towards the receptionist desk, the lady behind it looked startled at having two people talk to her at once. After receiving the news that Yosuke was in surgery, the two fell back into the waiting area, impatient but sated for now.

It pained Yukiko to see her friends, basically family, hurt so badly. And, soon after the long wait, Yosuke was out of surgery and they were able to learn more of his status. Because no immediate family could come, they were allowed to see him themselves.

‘Where’s his parents?’ She thought angrily. ‘He needs them and they’re nowhere to be found…’

When they walked into the room, a nurse was just leaving. She stopped them briefly to inform them of how he was. “He’s out of it right now.When the medicine wears off, he’ll be sensitive to light and sound. Since his family didn’t pick up any of our calls, one of you may stay the night.”

“I’ll stay.” Yu said and no one argued. Before going in Yukiko stopped the nurse to ask one more thing.

“About his throat and voice?” The nurse gave her a small smile of sympathy and kindness.

“Badly damaged.” She stated quietly. “Whoever did it, didn’t want him screaming and calling for help for a long time. But, they were salvageable. He just has to take it easy with the speaking.”

Yukiko nodded, relief flooding her whole body as she turned to enter the room. That relief turned into a sense of dread upon seeing Yosuke’s shaking form trying to hold in cries as Yu held him tightly against his chest. Yu’s larger hand basically engulfed Yosuke’s smaller hand entirely.

Seeing no point in staying and watching her friends suffer, the black haired girl excused herself.

‘I’ll check on him tomorrow with a clearer head…’ She promised herself sadly.  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯

Feeling terrible for leaving suddenly with no warning, Yukiko went to go visit him the next morning. Upn entering and finding no Dojima or Yu, she could only assume they’d went home to clean themselves up and that Yosuke’s parents had finally arrived.

Reaching the door, she paused upon hearing raised voices on the other side.

“What am I to you? Damnit dad!” Yosuke’s voice choked out. “Because of Junes I ended up in the hospital and you still won’t listen to me?!”

“You’re my son!” Mr.Hanamura yelled back. “But, I’m not closing June's for some empty threats! Junes is our pride in this family!”

“Empty threats?” Yosuke’s empty voice broke off in a weird scratchy wet cough as the heart monitor picked up speed. “They were serious dad! Look at me!”

Peeking through the door, Yukiko flinched as she realised that the man wasn’t looking at his son. He was staring at the floor with a hard glare.

“I’m sorry…” With that he pushed the door open and pushed passed the shell-shocked girl. The Amagi Inn Heiress flinched as the younger male looked at her with hollow eyes and tear stained face. Almost immediately he wiped his face furiously.

“...You were eavesdropping Yukiko-san?”

“...” She opened her mouth to refute, but the words died in her mouth. Glancing down, she nodded guilty.

“Please leave…” the auburn haired teen whimpered. With a slight pause, she complied. Once the door closed, Yukiko listened carefully as Yosuke cried about the worth of blood and work. She closed her eyes as her own tears filled her eyes. This was the third time… there had to be something done.  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯

Yosuke was being discharged later the next evening, so Yukiko resolved to go and talk to him before that. Gathering her courage, she knocked on the hospital door.

“Come in.” A females voice called. Confused, she walked in only to see Yosuke frowning softly as a blond nurse walked towards the door. “I was giving him his medicine.”

Taking a street in the plastic chair next to the bed, she fiddled with her fingers until the nurse left.

“Oh, Yosuke-ku…”

“Can you please not tell everyone about what happened between me and my dad?” He cut her off, staring blankly at his lap. “I don’t want them to find out I’m weak I really am…”

“Yosuke-kun, you’re not weak!” She cried out. “You’re really strong because no matter how much you hurt, you’ve never cried in front of us. That’s much stronger than me… but, it’s okay to cry in front of friends.”

Yosuke stared as tears filled his eyes and the dam broke. Yukiko smiled as Yosuke cried into her chest silently, proud that she managed to get his trust fully for once.  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
Trick #3: Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually felt bad for how much I made Yosuke cry but, it was necessary for the plot. Yukiko is done officially. Next up, Kanji. Until next Monday, mata ne~~!
> 
> Start - July 26, 2017  
> Finished - January 1, 2018  
> Typed - February 10, 2018 (Word Count - 1567)


	4. Chapter 4: Loneliness (Tatsumi Kanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji can't help but notice that Yosuke, no matter how many people he has surrounding him, always seems so lonely one fateful night… Or, one time Yosuke’s loneliness really shows through and the feeling of being too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one while listening to a bunch of sad vocaloid songs mashed together over winter break. I hope this came out okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights go to ATLUS.
> 
> NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Kanji Tatsumi stared at Yosuke’s back as he waved half-heartedly behind him, claiming he couldn’t make it to the TV World because of his dad. Kanji couldn’t help but, want to chase after the other just to walk him to his job or house, or wherever the other was going honestly. 

The faux blond often knew the cause of his feelings and urges. This time was no different.

He felt this way because he recently has been feeling like he knew next to nothing about the Prince of Junes. He only knew what the other wanted him to see. No more. No less. It made him feel like a bad friend to be truthful. He could tell you the basic likes and dislikes of the group hands down and even go a little deeper with certain topics but certain characters showed nothing.

Souji didn’t like to talk about himself, Kanji could relae at times. Naoto was a secret herself but Kanji loved her for that part most as a new piece revealed itself every time they hung out. Yosuke talked about himself, sure, but they were mostly fleeting things… One people would expect to hear from someone else who looked like Yosuke. They seemed… rehearsed somehow… a forced kind of aloofness.

“Hey senpai, should we really let him go by himself?” Rise asked, golden brown eyes glued to the headphone wearing teen. “We usually all go home together but…”

“I’ll go with him if you’d like…” Their leader offered, looking around, concern lighting up his features as he gazed at his boyfriends back, so obviously wanting to go over and hug him tightly.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.” Kanji said, not really knowing why he said it. Turning around he waved a hand so everyone could follow to the Junes Electronic department. “ ‘sides… he looks like he has a lot on his mind right now. He’ll talk to us when he’s ready.”

No one knows how much he regrets his words and decisions later that same night and the nights to comes…

 

‘I shouldn’t have flagged off the concern…’ The delinquent thought staring out the window at the unfairly clear blue sky. ‘I should’ve let Yu-senpai go with him…’

Yosuke was missing and even though he didn’t appear on the midnight channel… tension was running high in the group.

Souji was distraught and angry at the culprit, Chie threw herself into being focused the whole time, Yukiko tried her damn hardest to remain calm, Naoto followed every lead and clue that came her way, Rise upped her cutesy facade 20% to try and keep group morale high, Kuma toned down the jokes-thankfully-, and Kanji hadn’t stopped blaming himself.

‘Why did I let him leave alone?’ He thought glaring at the floor as he stomped upstairs to the roof. ‘Just because he looked like that…? He probably needed an ear…’

Looking up, he was shocked to see Naoto there with the rest of the group. It was rare for the detective to show up at school, even rarer since Yosuke’s disappearance.

“Ah, Kanji-kun.” The blue haired girl murmured. “We were just waiting for you. I have good news but, I also have bad news.”

“Let’s hear the bad news first.” Their leader said, voice eerily quiet. The silver haired teen took a deep breath before nodding at Naoto to start.

“Well, originally we thought that Yosuke-senpai’s disappearance was of a different case because of the gender difference but, upon asking around,” the girl paused considering her words greatly. “I found out he was last seen being carried into a standard black undercover police car…”

“Hey Naoto,” Chie chirped, looking excited at the prospect of getting more information on Yosuke’s whereabouts. “That’s good news!”

“The bad news is… That means Yosuke-senpai is part of the case and we can no longer go to the police about his part in this.” Souji hypothesised as he looked at Naoto, grey eyes meeting with blue. The girl nodded opening her bento and eating some of the rice slowly.

It grew quiet as the teens all stared at one another, emotions riding high from the new information revealed.

“We have until the next rainy midnight to think of a plan.” Rise muttered. “We’ll see what to o next before then hopefully.”

With clenched fist and a growled curse, Kanji glared at the unfairly clear blue skies.

‘I swear senpai…’ He thought, closing his eyes. ‘After we save you and kick this son of a bitch’s ass, you’ll never have to look so lonely again.’

A Distant Hidden Location:  
\-----------------------------------------  
A figure watched Yosuke bound and gagged as he cried and wailed like a child. A gleeful look appeared in hollow black eyes.

“Good boy. Soon…” The figured whispered. “Soon you’ll be ready…”  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
Trick #4: Aloofness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when writing this, I mad a lot of personal references that it took my friends years to get the hang of. To be honest it hurts to admit it more than to accept it. Sorry for such a short chapter. Got a new laptop haha….
> 
> Start - January 1, 2018  
> Finished - January 2, 2018  
> Typed - March 25, 2018 (Word Count: 953)


	5. Chapter 5: Deception (Shirogane Naoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto thinks of all the parts of Yosuke she’s seen. It didn’t help that right now all she had to work with was Yosuke’s deception. Or in which, Naoto regrets not trying to make a closer bond with Yosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories almost done. The group is coming closer to finding out about what happened to Yosuke and the true Yosuke under all his tricks. I’m officially done with school at the moment until the boarding school sends the bus to come and get me. TT^TT
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights go to ATLUS.
> 
> NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Naoto stared at the group picture the IT took right before this whole mess. Glancing at Yosuke’s face, she couldn’t help but notice the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Despite his cheerful look, the girl could see the bags under his eyes now that she really looked at it, the forced cheerfulness and the emotional strain shown plainly on his face.

 

_ ‘How could I have missed this?’  _ She thought sadly.  _ ‘I’m the best detective in my grade… how could I have missed something so obvious…? Of someone so close to me…’ _

 

A heavy feeling settled onto her chest. Now was not the time for sentimentals… She had to do her part to find Yosuke... 

 

_ ‘Although,’ _ She thought, closing her eyes.  _ ‘When he comes back, I’m telling him he can’t lie to us like that…’ _

 

With a tired sigh, the girl decided it was time to turn in for the night.

\-----------------------------------------

Blinking bright blue eyes opened in confusion. Why was she on the walkway that led to Yosuke’s house?

 

_ ‘What the hell?’ _ She thought looking around. Turning around, she saw Yosuke walking his bike up the walkway to his destination looking more exhausted then she’d ever seen him.

 

“I wonder if my folks are home tonight?” The fawn haired teen murmured just loud enough for Naoto to hear. Once in front of his door, he glanced into the mailbox and nodded once to himself.

 

Curious, the young detective opened the mailbox to see what was so important. Upon inspection, a glint caught her eye, picking it up she found it was a spare key, most likely to the house.

 

_ ‘I must remember the location for later use.’  _ She thought, mentally placing the location into another folder for later use. Following Yosuke into the house, she was shocked to see Jiraiya standing in front of the steps but, the Magician holder continued on as if he couldn’t see him…

 

_ ‘Jiraiya must be showing me what happened the night of the disappearance…’ _ Looking at the ninja like persona she felt a sense of sadness for it. _ ‘I’m sorry… I promise, we will bring him home.’  _

 

Jiraiya glanced over in the direction Yosuke was in as Naoto scanned her new surroundings. The house was clean, to an almost unused state and there was layers of dust covering many parts of the house. The items looked like things you would see adults using.

 

_ ‘His parents must not be home too often…’ _ She concluded, lifting a hand to cover her mouth in thought.  _ ‘It doesn’t make sense… they live close enough to work…’ _

 

She noticed him lift something and scan it before placing it back down with a sour frown. This sparked her interest for the paper. Walking over she heard him bitterly muttering to himself before heading off to the kitchen.

 

“Guess I’m cooking for myself and Teddie again…” the older teen mumbled biting his lip. “It’s fine…’s not like I’m lonely. I have Teddie when he comes home and I also have partner and everyone else…”

 

_ ‘He’s not only deceiving us… he’s trying to lie to himself…’ _ Naoto thought grimacing. _ ‘It’s worse than I thought…’ _

 

While he was cooking, Naoto decided to look around more of the house. More importantly, his room.

 

_ ‘I’ll feel better and apologize when he’s back home and safe…’ _ She reasoned with herself.

 

Eyes searching every part of the room, she noticed the general cleanliness of the room. The room itself looked more used then the living room but not by much. She made a mental note to check everything once she woke up. Heading back downstairs, the note from before caught her attention. Picking it up, she felt disgust fill her very being as the note was from Youke’s parents, notifying him that they were leaving for the week. She chanced a peek at Yosuke who was cooking, with tears running silently down his face in the solitude of the large house.

 

_ ‘This isn’t right…’ _ The young detective thought sadly. _ ‘I know what it’s like to raise yourself…’ _

 

Naoto jumped when the doorbell suddenly rang. Hearing Yosuke pause in cooking, she felt her heart freeze up and jump into her throat.

‘No… he’s about to be…!’ She tried to frantically collect her thoughts as he walked over. ‘I have to stop him somehow…’

 

But, when she stepped in front of him the older teen simply walked through her.

 

“Hello?” He called through the door, looking through the peephole for good measures.

 

“Hello…? It’s me, XXXXX...,” the voice called back. “They sent me back with more questions.”

 

“One second.” the teen said unlatching the door. The minute the door opened the predator struck. And Naoto saw something that would haunt her.

⎯ ⎯ ⎯

**Trick #5: Deception**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and Naoto sees the truth behind Yosuke’s sudden disappearance.
> 
> Start - January 2, 2018  
> Finished - January 5, 2018  
> Typed - April 5, 2018 (Word Count: 899)


	6. Chapter 6: Makeup (Kujikawa Rise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise put makeup on enough to know it hides almost everything and anything a person could want it to. So, it’s understandable she’s confused when Yosuke shows up at her door asking for her to teach him how to put some on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters have been really short, and nothing like how I usually write but, character study is still new to me so I’m still testing the waters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to ATLUS.
> 
> NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Rise sighed as she tuned everything her teacher said out, glancing out the window bordely. How was she supposed to concentrate when her senpai was missing and the IT were the only ones who knew and were the only ones who could save him?

‘I shouldn’t have helped him with the makeup…’ She thought miserably. ‘Then at least we could have prevented some of this… maybe even all of this…’  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
Flashback:  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
Rise glared at her math homework as if it personally offended her in some type of way. Just as she was about to chuck the stupid pieces of paper, she heard the doorbell ring.

‘Yes!’ She mentally chered. ‘Saved by the bell! If I’m lucky, it’s Naoto-kun or senpai…’

She playfully swooned as she arrived at her entrance. Grabbing the handle, she peeked from between a crack. She barely managed to conceal a horrified gasp at the sight that greeted her. It was Yosuke but bruises littered the expanse of skin visible and there were probably some hidden away by his clothes as well. His cheeks had the remains of tears trailing down them as he leaned triedly against the doorway waiting for her.

“Rise-chan,” He greeted, giving her a shadow of his lopsided smile. “Do you mind?...If you do I can always go-!”

“No!” The ex-idol cut him off. Rise knew she shouldn’t but, she felt honored that he’d trust her enough to come looking like this. “I don’t mind at all.”

Still looking skeptical, Yosuke accepted her invitation into her house. Glancing around, he stood awkwardly as she fluttered up and about. Finally, he sat in the offered chair chancing a look at his kouhai.

“Uh, I just came to ask if you could help me, er, hide the bruises.” The older teen asked weakly, glancing at her shyly from the corner of his eye.

“H-Huh?” The younger girl couldn’t help but splutter and flail for a moment. “S-Sure Yosuke-senpai but… what about your parents? Won’t they wonder where you are?”

“They’re… on a 2-month vacation…” The teen mumbled, subconsciously hugging himself.

“But, senpai…” She persisted. “Why are you out so late? It’s not like you…”

“I… I took a night shift for Junes for someone who called in sick…” He confessed. “Honestly, I only did it because she said she’d-”

“What? She’d date you?” She couldn’t help but spit. “C’mon Yosuke-senpai, are you really so desperate that you’d do this for her?”

“I wasn’t going to say that-!”

“Of course you were!”

“No…” He said softly. “I was going to say she’d stop the rumours about you…”

The brunette girl stopped, a million and one apologizes jumping to the forefront of her mind.

“Look,” Yosuke finally sighed. “Just forget it… can you help r not?”

“Yeah, but take a shower first,” She gulped, making a face. “The method I’m teaching you requires clean skin and right now, uh…”

With a small laugh, Yosuke allowed himself to directed to the bathroom. Rise nodded before excusing herself briefly.

“I’m going to grab you some spare clothes from grandpa’s room and throw your dirty ones in the washing machines.” She explained, she watched him nod and shift foot from foot before she left.  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
Upon entering her grandfather's room, she grabbed an old house yukata for the older teen to wear. Turning on her heel, she began to head back to the bathroom, a cheery call on the tip of her tongue.

“Hey senpai, I’m-” She stopped and stared at the older males bandaged arms. The thick white gauze went from the wrist to his forearm. Her trembling gaze rose to meet his shocked gaze as she did so the idol realized he wasn’t ready to reveal everything just yet.

“When you’re ready we’ll talk about it” She covered, looking at him with a comforting smile. He returned it with a weak, if albeit shaky, smile in return which at this point was no more than a grimace.

“Thanks.”  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
When Yosuke returned to the living room he was thoroughly shocked to see makeup kits scattered all over the table.

“This is my method senpai.” She said, smiling sweetly at him. “Makeup.”

“Uh-huh?” Was the only response he could come up with as he silently wondered what he had gotten himself into.  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
End Flashback  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
‘He never did tell me what those bandages were for…’ She mentally sighed. ‘Even after I taught him everything I knew…’

Her musings were disrupted as her phone went off loudly by her side. Glancing at it, she was shocked to see Naoto’s name flashing on the caller ID.

“Naoto-kun?” She mumbled in greeting. “Is everything okay?”

“Hello? Rise-san are you busy?” the detective questioned tone urgent.

“No, why?” To be completely honest, she hadn’t heard a word from Naoto since the discussion on the rooftop. “Does this have to do with Yosuke-senpai?”

“Indeed.” The smaller girl sounded relieved. “I found something out that could possibly lead us to him tomorrow, if not tonight.”

“When and where are we meeting?” Was Rise’s immediate response.

“Now at the Hanamura household.”

“On my way.”  
⎯ ⎯ ⎯  
Trick #6: Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise and the others are now being called by Naoto who had gone to investigate after her dream.
> 
> Start - January 5, 2018  
> Finished - January 6, 2018  
> Typed - April 6, 2018 (Word Count: 1011)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Well, there’s the first chapter, Narukami Yu. Next up is Satonaka Chie. Until next Monday my cute fans.
> 
> Start - July 21, 2017  
> Finished - July 22, 2017  
> Typed - February 9, 2018 (Word Count - 972)


End file.
